


Utter Perfection

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fenris Appreciation Month 2k17, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Hawke believes everything about Fenris is perfect, and he loves Fenris with his whole heart.





	Utter Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> For Fenris Appreciation Month Day 10.

Hawke wishes he were a painter sometimes, as he stares at Fenris’s sleeping form beside him. Sure, he can paint a slash of red kaddis across his face, but if only he could capture every detail of Fenris’s perfection into art.

Those green eyes like brilliant jewels, shining with affection. That silver hair falling into his face. Those lips, full and bow-shaped, which form the most precious smile. The curling lines of lyrium across his skin, turned pale gold in the light from Hawke’s fireplace; though the markings have brought Fenris so much agony, Hawke can’t help but find them beautiful because they are a part of Fenris.

Even after six years of knowing and loving him, Hawke is still in awe of Fenris’s beauty.

Not just his physical beauty either. His strength of will to survive through everything he has endured. His refusal to give up. His determination to move forward. The unending depths of his passion and how very much he feels everything. Fenris is hopeful and inspiring to Hawke in so many ways.

And Hawke completely and absolutely adores Fenris with every fiber of his being.

Fenris awakens, his lovely green eyes opening, an expression of dazed happiness upon his face. His lips curve into a fond smile, and he moves closer on the bed to snuggle with Hawke.

“What are you thinking about, Garrett?” asks Fenris as he wraps his arms around Hawke.

“I was thinking about painting every inch of you.”

Fenris blushes, and his smile then becomes alluring. There’s a playful gleam to his eyes.

“I’d rather you were kissing every inch of me,” he murmurs.

It’s Hawke’s turn to grin. “I believe I can arrange that.”

Hawke trails kisses across Fenris’s shoulder, collarbone, neck, and chin, and then their lips meet in what Hawke fervently believes is an utterly perfect kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
